It is known to use a prosthetic device on a user's lower limb. Conventional lower limb prosthetic devices, however, suffer from one or more shortcomings. For example, conventional lower limb prosthetic devices do not sufficiently deflect and dampen the impact at heel strike. Conventional lower limb prosthetic devices are also undesirably heavy and large. In addition, conventional lower limb prosthetic devices also have undesirable vertical compliance and roll over characteristics. Conventional prosthetic devices are also undesirably complex and noisy and lack durability.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a lower limb prosthetic device could be provided that would sufficiently deflect and dampen the impact at heel strike. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that would reduce the weight and size of the lower limb prosthetic device. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus could be provided that would improve vertical compliance and roll over characteristics of the prosthetic device.